madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part one, Chapter three
Chapter three of Spark of Rebellion, part one. Plot "Kowalski, Eva, Obi-wan we got targets incoming lets move" Elvis rushed over the comm, "you said we would get three minutes" Eva objects, "well now you get one so hurry up" Elvis demands, "she sure is pushy" Kowalski comments, "you and me both" Obi-wan agrees, outside Rico was using the turret to shoot down the aircraft and did hit one, "Elesa go get Rico" Classified says to Elesa the Dilophosaurus, "I'm staying right here" she refused, "no you're getting Rico then coming back here" Classified corrects and Elesa does so, luckily Obi-wan's spike has succeeded and they vamoose, "okay it worked we gotta signal lets go" Miyuki urges. Back outside Elesa reached Rico, "Rico Elvis wants us to move" she informs, "aw but I like thi' gun" he complains, "we'll get you another gun" Corran the Dracopelta offers, and a hovertank fires at Rico and hits the turret, "yeah, I can get another gun" Rico guessed and fled with the others as the turret was destroyed, they all gather at the door, "not this way back inside" Harry orders, "are you crazy?" Bella the Bellubrunnus asks, "you guys take the lift Hunter and the others will meet you up top" Blik encourages, "wait what about you?" Private asks, "I'll take the next one" Blik answers, "Elesa" Corporal says to Elesa, "we'll be right with you" he adds looking back at Blik briefly, "circus we're gonna change are pickup" Roark the Dinheirosaurus informs, "not a good idea Roark" Gloria answers, "plans changing just get your eyes on the sky" Roark says back. Back outside Blik switched on his laser-saber and watched the squad deploy in front of him, lead by Squint the Gnathosaurus, "now this is a familiar situation" the pterosaur comments, "same situation same ending, you lose" Blik taunts, "I don't think so" Squint objects and from a gunship above jumps Slash the Therizinosaurus, which Blik groaned at, meanwhile at the top of the tower the others reached it, "wait where's Blik?" Faragonda asks until a gunship hovers in front of them and the troopers onboard shoot at them, though Short Fuse threw a detonator on it and it exploded. Down below, "what do you have to gain by coming here?" Slash asks, "you're clever, I'll let you figure it out" Blik retorts and engages Slash, surprisingly managing to land at least one hit, "you've been practicing" Slash compliments, "nice of you to notice" Blik thanks, "there's someone who wants to meet you, if you surrender now, we might let your friends live" Slash offers, to his surprise Blik does, "unexpected" he notes, "we're full of surprises" Blik states and all of a sudden the Penguins of Madagascar jet arrives shooting one gunship and destroying the last, with Hunter and Alex at the controls, Blik returns to fighting Slash to stall him but gets pinned on the wall by his right hand while the jet opens it's ramp to let the others in, though it was also being shot at by a tank but everybody made it aboard, "Hunter, circus get out of here" Blik yells to them desperately, "not an option Blik" Gia objects, "you have to" Blik urges, "we can't" Sheen denies, "guys" Blik screams, eventually Hunter and Alex made their choice and fled knowing they couldn't help, Blik was released but kept restrained by Slash who held his hand out in a warning gesture, "looks like I have time to meet you're friend after all" the raptor jokes, knowing he was caught now. By dawn Dooku the Kimmerosaurus was arriving while Blik was restrained by two Lourinhã imperials, as soon as the new gunship landed Dooku emerged, "well done Slash, you've certainly earned your paycheck" he compliments to the Therizinosaurus, "so you're the one dromaeosaur named Blik are you not?" he asks the raptor, "whatever you want from me, you won't get it" Blik growls stubbornly, "sir we have a problem" Squint suddenly buds in with, "explain" Dooku requests, "it appears the Penguins of Madagascar have gained control over the tower's transmission" Squint describes and switches it on, "we've been called criminals, but we're not" Private's voice echoed (which Dooku noticed sounded higher than he remembers), "we're the Penguins of Madagascar, fighting for the people" Elesa's voice joins (which was brand new to Dooku), both were finishing each other's sentences in the message, "fighting for you" Private adds, "I'm not that old but I remember when things were better on earth" Elesa adds, "maybe not great but never like this" Private said, "to see what the Lourinhã Empire's done to your lives your families and your freedom" Elesa said, at the same time Dooku Slash and Squint were boarding their craft with Blik brought along, "it's only gonna get worse" Private says, "unless we stand up and fight back" Elesa says, "it won't be easy they'll be loss, and sacrifices but we can't back down just because we're afraid" Private urges, "that's what my parents taught me" Elesa reveals, "and that's what my adopted family helped me remember" Private reveals too, a lot of humans and animals who believe in good in both Denver and everywhere else were touched impressed and determined, however Dooku decides to put a stop to it by telling his gunships to fire missiles at their own radio tower much to Blik's worry, "stand together and fight" Elesa encourages, "cause that's when we're strongest" Private added, "as one" they both finished at once, and just when they did the tower the message was going through was destroyed, "you don't know what it takes to win a war, but I do" Dooku says to Blik. Back at circus Zaragoza the radio feed died which obviously proves that the empire disposed of their own tower, "was it worth it, do you think anyone heard us?" Skipper wonders, "I have a feeling they did" Kicker suspects, "this isn't over" Marlene guesses, "no it isn't" Julien agrees. During Private's time as a hatchling again he did get to experience some father-son bonding with Skipper, he rarely even gets slapped over a mishap or anything like that anymore, and Skipper wasn't even slapping Kowalski or Rico anymore either, and they too got to do some father-son bonding with Private again, and everyone else thought it was cute, especially the threesome's parents who were also able to give some grandparent-grandchild bonding too, plus Nigel, the bonds would involve playing catch to tucking Private in bed giving him goodnight kisses, Elesa Short Fuse and Sheen were even a little jealous along with Alex Florrie and Zuba, Classified also took film of the moments, Skipper wasn't sure when Private would be ready to be back in his current age but until then he would savor every second of it. to be continued, next up is Spark of Rebellion, part two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Series Category:Fan-Event